Most organizations that interact with users (or customers) often provide some level of customer support. Customer support may involve providing detailed written instructions, providing a frequently asked question (FAQ) listing, and/or providing “live” help during a support session. The support session may be conducted at least partially by a customer service (CS) agent that may interact with a user via a voice call, by exchanging text-based messages, and/or by allowing the CS agent to access the user's device (e.g., remote assistance, etc.).
Typically, a user seeks assistance from a CS agent after the user has been unable to resolve a problem without help from the CS agent. Through use of a telephone call, instant messages, emails, or other non-facing communications, the CS agent may provide assistance to the user. Thus, the CS agent may then help the user without the benefit of seeing visual cues from the user, which if visible may help the CS agent gauge success of the CS agent's actions. Further, the CS agent may not be wholly self-aware during a conversation, and thus may unknowingly speak at a high volume, use improper grammar, or otherwise exhibit poor communication during a conversation.
Customer support is expensive to provide to users. Therefore, organizations desire to minimize use of customer support and minimize length of support sessions involving users while satisfying users' requests by providing helpful assistance during the support sessions.